


You Always Listen

by Waitlist



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Diary/Journal, Illustrated, Major Spoilers, Multi, Post-Game, warning: not very shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitlist/pseuds/Waitlist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Hajime keeps a diary after his days at Hope's Peak are over. It's time for his classmates to flip a coin; life or death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Days 1-6

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, after finishing SDR2, I couldn't keep my post-epilogue thoughts to myself. Enjoy!

Day 1:  
Dear diary,  
I found this notebook under the bed in my room. It came with this pen too, but it doesn't work very well. I'm not surprised really.   
Why am I writing a diary? I'll probably always forget to update it, so it won't be very interesting. Who am I writing it for anyway? Somehow it feels like there is someone who might be reading it with me...What an odd feeling...  
It's been 4 days since we 'woke up', as Naegi put it. Naegi is the guy who helped us wake up and told us about our situation. The 'situation' is very scary and confusing, but I think he left out the worst of it. Thinking about it too much makes my head ache.  
The other people awake on the Island are Sonia, Kuzuryuu, Akane and Souda. They went through the same thing I did, waking up with almost 3 years worth of memories missing. The idea of that made me angry at first, until Naegi explained that we were a whole lot better off without them. He said that the memories would turn us into monsters, guilt-ridden and despair-filled. Something about Naegi made me trust him. And he told me to trust the other kids because we were once best friends. The thought is saddening...but we must not lose hope.   
Before I go, I should mention the 10 who are still asleep. The life support machines are keeping them in a coma, but it's uncertain that they'll ever wake up. Naegi said that the traumatic events caused them to believe that they were dead. Could something purely psychological really kill these kids? Sonia kept speaking about an experiment involving dripping blood. In short, the green lights on the machines mean subject is alive, red light means they are dead.   
We have 10 green lights so far. I must never give up on these people, as long as there is hope.  
Hajime.

~

Day 2:  
Diary,  
It has been a day since I first wrote in this journal, and luckily I have remembered to update it with today's events. (The new pen was leant to me by Souda.)  
All of the others have special talents called 'Super High School Levels'. These 'Levels' were something required to get into Hope's Peak, the school that caused all of us to be in such a life-threatening situation. Kuzuryuu is 'Gangster', Akane is 'Gymnast', Souda's is 'Mechanic' and Sonia is 'Princess'. Even the coma kids have 'Levels' with their names. However, I seem to be the only one without one. I only noticed after Naegi left, so I can't ask him. I'm trying not to let it bother me too much. Although, we have the Future Foundation's emergency number on hand. Naegi instructed us to only use it if someone remember anything major. We'd know if that happened, he'd said.   
Souda, because he's a mechanic, rigged up an alert system using old cameras and wires. Its designed to send an alarm directly to the reciever if the cameras detect movement or light colour change. It's ingenius, really, even though Souda seems like an idiot at first.  
Lastly, I'll tell you a secret. While it was my turn to wear the reciever, it went off at 11pm. I checked the cameras before waking anyone up, and it was Kuzuryuu who'd set it off. I went to speak to him. You would never expect it from such a tough Gangster type, but he was crying. One of the 10 kids, Peko, 'Swordswoman'. Kuzu remembered her, and they were very close friends, almost family. He told me everything he could remember about her, then threatened to kill me if I told anyone he'd cried.  
This is between you and I.  
Hajime.

~

Day 4:  
Diary,  
Sorry I forgot to write yesterday, but really nothing happened. We mostly discussed the dreams and nightmares we'd been having recently. Most of which concerned oddly similar things...  
Today, something very important happened. One of the kids woke up. 6am in the morning, Sonia came running in, saying that there was an awake girl in the machine room. We all quickly went there together, excitement building.Tsumiki Mikan, Super High School Level Nurse, quite short, long blue hair. She seemed very nervous, but I suppose that’s better than dead. We spoke gently to her, explaining who we were and what had happened. Akane and Sonia are now taking her to one of the rooms to sleep. There’s an odd aura of quiet hostility about her…  
Now 5 is 6, things are looking up. It’s only a matter of time before the others wake up.  
Hajime.

~

  
  
Day 4:  
An hour later, Tsumiki woke up screaming. Cries of ‘despair’ and ‘murder’ shook through the Island at such an early hour. By the time we got into her room, there was blood all over her and she was curled on the floor. We don’t yet know how, but she’s dead.  
Could this be the result of returning memories? I’m scared that this could be true…  
Hajime.

~  
  
Day 5:  
Diary,   
Everyone is upset, tired and fearful from the death of the Nurse, Tsumiki. With closer inspection, there was an old wound already on her torso that we overlooked. The bandages had been ripped open, presumably by Tsumiki, and her blood could run freely.   
What could cause a person to do this? Was it remembering? And how much did she remember? For now, we’re staying with the idea that blood loss killed her.   
However, I have heard Kuzuryuu and Souda speaking about potentially fatal brain damage. I have also had theories like this, but could memories cause someone to simply die? Since this has come to light, we’ve all stopped talking about our dreams. Even Akane seems less energetic.  
But we musn’t let our hopes fade. Our wishes lie with the 9 remaining.  
Hajime.

~

  
Day 6:  
Dear Diary,  
I’ve decided that I’m going to write less in this notebook. We aren’t doing much other than exploring the island and monitoring the kids. Naegi and the other Future Foundation members have started to email us with information and updates. There are still things they’re not telling us, but what can we do about it? Complain? Demand to be told? Since Tsumiki, our minds are more restless.   
I will write again when another student wakes up. And I know they will.  
Hajime.  
(PS. Souda and Sonia are being very friendly to one another…None of my business, right?)


	2. Days 10-21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man it's 4am and i am gonna get this done if it kills me

Day 10:  
Diary,  
I have good news and bad news. One of the sleeping kids has woken up! Nidai Nekomaru, Super Level Coach set off the alarms while we were eating dinner yesterday evening. We went out to greet him as usual, but he began yelling about his legs. Turns out that something caused him to lose mobility below his waist, so Akane quickly brought a wheelchair from the hospital and heaved him out of the bed. He then ate a meal for a thousand men while we explained the situation on the island. Akane took him to his own room to rest.  
If I'm honest, I waited through the night before updating this diary because of what happened with the Nurse. I think all of us held bated breaths. But when in the morning he was booming about breakfast, we were all very happy. A successful awakening! Despite his (current) disability, he seems stable enough. (Akane has taken a liking to him too...)  
Unfortunately, I also have grave news. The reciever went off earlier today, but upon checking the cameras, one of the green bed lights had gone red. Hanamura Teruteru, a Chef. We can't tell yet how he died, but he appears to have just stopped breathing. There is no evidence that he woke up before dying.  
In times like this I'm glad I don't remember being friends with these kids. The grief in the atmosphere would be unimagineable.  
Hajime.

~

Day 13:  
Diary,  
I had a dream last night, diary. An especially real one. I want to tell the others, but I'm scared they'll think badly of me.  
I was on the Island beach, at night so it was cold. The wind and sea spray felt so real...I could hear them, Sonia, Souda, Kuzuryuu and Akane, screaming to me, at me. They were in the water, drowning underneath the waves. I simply stood there, listening to their desperate pleas for help. I didn't care. There was no quick instinct to save them. I wanted to watch them die.

  
Then I felt myself laughing. It was a cold, insane kind of laughter, full of death and despair. My friends were dying and I was laughing at them. The thought sickens me... Before waking up, I heard someone else laughing from behind me. It was a girl, but I didn't turn to see who. She had the same awful, hollow laugh as I did. We stood on the beach, laughing and laughing into the darkness...  
When I woke up, the echo of screams and laughter bounced in my head. And it has stuck with me all day. If I can hear nothing but the waves, I panic to check that none of my friends are out at sea. I also check behind me, just in case...  
I don't want to dream like that anymore. I'm just hoping and praying that my dream didn't reflect old memories in any way...  
Hajime.

~

Day 15:  
Dear diary,  
It's been over two weeks on the Island now, and another student has woken up. Ibuki Mioda, Super High School Level Band Member. She's a very happy person, which I think we all needed. There's no outright physical damage to her, and her motivating personality has lifted all our spirits. Although, she does seem to forget things very quickly...  
As for everyone else, Akane and Nidai have set up a training regime to regain Nidai's legs. The improvements aren't drastic yet, but he can now flex his feet (important progress, according to Akane.) Souda and Sonia spend a lot of their time together, and I've seen them whispering things to each other more than once. It's quite pleasant to watch love and happiness bloom under the sun... This means me and Kuzuryuu are mostly charged with monitoring the beds and keeping Ibuki in line. He still likes to sit by Peko's green light and speak quietly to it when he thinks I'm not listening...  
It's nice to have this peace surrounding the Island. Especially when every now and then, the nightmares come back.  
Hajime.

~

Day 20:  
Diary,  
I won't write much today, but another sleeping student has passed away. The warm sunshine and calm atmosphere seemed too good to be true. Byakuya Togami, Heir, woke up at 10am. All 7 of us went down to see him, and he began to cough bright blood. We tried to rush him into the hospital but he collapsed halfway. Ibuki even tried to give him CPR, which was a strange sight. Unfortunately, the bed became empty but we remained as 7.  
I couldn't save him.  
Hajime.

~

Day 21:  
Diary,  
So soon after the death of Togami, another kid has woken up. Luckily, he's been in good health since we first spoke to him and gave him a room. Komaeda Nagito, a student just labeled 'lucky'. He was surprisingly quick to accept the fact that we were under the protection of the Future Foundation on the island, and that a large part of our memories had been wiped for our own good. I somehow wish I had that kind of relaxed attitude to such odd facts...  
Komaeda seems like a nice enough guy, maybe slightly suspicious. I guess some people just have that kind of personality, right? He decided that I looked 'lonely', and has been accompanying me through the day. I'm surprised that someone with the title 'lucky' hadn't woken up sooner.  
Life almost seems normal now? My friends and I are safe, Naegi says that things are going well with his work, and the dreams have been getting less scary. With only 4 kids left to wake up, tranquility has settled on us again.  
It's odd how that feeling fluctuates, like the tide...  
Hajime.  
(PS: Ibuki gave me this new green pen - fashionable apparently?)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liking it? Feel free to leave kudos or comments!


	3. Days 25-???

Day 25:  
Dear diary,  
I don't think I've ever felt so nervous in my life. The strangest thing happened last night, and the tension is still clinging on me. First, 3 kids at once, setting off the alarm at seconds apart. Well, sadly, one was due to a green light turning red. Mahiru Koizumi, Photographer, passed quietly without warning. She gave her last breath peacefully, similar to Hanamura Teruteru. Most of us were far too concerned with the other two, however.  
Tanaka Gundam, Animal Tamer and Hiyoko Saionji, Classical Dancer. Both waking up at 1:30am with short breaths, high temperatures and racing pulses. Me, Komaeda and Souda helped get them to the hospital. Using the average medical knowledge we had between 8 of us, we eventually got the students into hospital beds with ice packs and painkillers. It was enough to put anyone into a cold sweat.  
Most of the others went back to bed, but I offered to stay at the hospital to watch Gundam and Saionji. Naturally, Komaeda offered too. So I spent 2 hours talking into 3am with Komaeda before falling asleep on his shoulder. And...I think I was right about him. He knows something...  
Our conversation started normally when he was asking what life was like before he woke up. I told him about Tsumiki, Nidai, Ibuki and all the others before him. His face was so genuinely interested that I just continued talking. When I broached the subject of Komaeda and I being friends, he was so pleased. He began saying strange things...like 'don't you hate me, Hinata? After what I did?' The thought makes my entire body shiver...  
I asked him what he meant by all that. Komaeda kept saying things that didn't make sense...about how 'he knew' and 'should've told someone'. After a while, I thought he was going to cry. I did what anyone would, right? I hugged him and whispered 'everything's going to be all right'. Oh, how I feel like I've messed up completely...  
Whatever happens next, at least I made Komaeda Nagito smile.  
Hajime.

~

Day 27:  
Diary,  
Hiyoko Saionji didn't make it through today. Early this morning, when the hopeful rays of sun beamed through the hospital window, Saionji lost the struggle of life and death. Somehow, I think it's easier that way. She was in a lot of pain, and her condition hadn't improved. Gundam, however, has managed to stand up and walk around the hospital for short amounts of time. With plenty of help from Sonia (much to Souda's dismay), he has begun to make a successful recovery. Our 8 has been made into 9.  
On another note, I thought long and hard about Komaeda and what he said. It's only a theory...but I think he remembers. I think whatever happened, whatever traumatic event that killed 5 classmates, I think Komaeda knows. Should I ask him directly? Or nudge the topic into a conversation? Maybe I should tell Naegi and the Future Foundation? I'm out of solid ideas.

  
Lastly, I've been spending more time with Kuzuryuu. He doesn't show it, but everyone can tell that he's aching. Peko Pekoyama is a coin-flip judgement. Being the last one left, it's as if she's torturing Kuzu on purpose. It's hard when he spends most of his time in the quiet, dark, volatile coma room that still has bloodstains in some places. We all try to cheer him up; I just hope it's working.  
I never thought we'd get this far in under a month.  
Hajime.

~

Day 30:  
Dear diary,  
With a big sigh, I'm happy to write that Peko Pekoyama is alive, awake and well. She hardly had the chance to stand up before Kuzuryuu was pouring his heart out into her shoulder. She thought we were hostile at first, drawing her sword and pulling Kuzu closer. Then he explained (through tears) that all of us were friends. I think I caught Sonia wiping tears away too...the moment was overwhelming. Soon after, we gave Peko a room and let Kuzuryuu tell her everything. About the memories, the Island, the Foundation and how he waited a month on the edge for her to come back. (We later found out that Peko had minor hearing damage from an unknown source, but nothing too dramatic.)  
With the last of the students thrown back into reality, Naegi says that the next part of their project can go forward. He'll be arriving on a boat in a week to give more details and introduce himself to the new kids. One more week. Finally, we can all get off this Island and see the world for what it is. Although, I'll probably miss the sandy shores and clear blue ocean. It seems to hold parts of me locked inside the palm trees that sway gently...  
Maybe I'll finally ask what my Super High School Level is.  
Hajime.

~

Day 187:  
Well, would you look at that. My old diary. I always called you diary, or notebook, or journal didn't I? You always listened to me. Do you want to know what your real name is? After all, I went through the trouble of working out how many days it had been since I woke up on Jabberwock Island. You always had a name, I just never wrote it down or said it out loud. I'm sorry for that, but you never stopped listening.  
Thank you, Chiaki Nanami.  
Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew-


End file.
